[unreadable] The J. David Gladstone Institutes is a nonprofit, biomedical research organization affiliated with the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). It is composed of three institutes, each focusing on an important medical problem: cardiovascular disease, HIV and AIDS, and neurodegenerative disorders, including Alzheimer's disease. All Gladstone faculty members hold academic appointments at UCSF and secure the majority of their laboratory funding from outside sources, primarily the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The success of Gladstone's highly interactive multidisciplinary approach is reflected by more than 1,200 research publications in its 23 years of history and by the level of extramural funding. Innovative rodent models of human disease have been a central component of Gladstone's research programs during the past two decades. The increasing use of mouse models for disease-oriented basic research has resulted in an urgent need to expand and enhance animal housing and associated core facilities. To meet this need, Gladstone is building new laboratories (200,000 sq. ft.) at UCSF's Mission Bay campus, including state-of-the- art animal facilities. Funds are requested for fixed equipment (ventilated cages, cage washers, autoclaves, and other equipment) for the new animal facility. Funds are also requested for fixed equipment in an Animal Biosafety Level 3 (ABSL3) laboratory in which novel genetic mouse models will be used for investigations of anthrax and other infectious agents. Finally, funds are requested to equip a Behavioral Core Laboratory, which is essential for characterizing mouse models of human disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]